Harry Potter version Serpentard
by Newdinger
Summary: Que se serait-il passé si Harry Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard? Toute l'histoire en aurait été changée. Voici ce que raconte cette FanFiction. Je ne possède pas les droits sur Harry Potter. La reproduction de courts extrait du texte dans cette FanFiction est au titre de citation.
1. Le Choixpeau magique

L'histoire est la même que le livre original « Harry Potter à l'école des sorciers », jusqu'au chapitre 7, « Le Choixpeau magique ».

Harry mit le Choixpeau magique sur sa tête, et aussitôt une voix retentit dans sa tête :

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. C'est même très difficile. Je vois beaucoup de courage. Des qualités intellectuelles, également. Il y a du talent et… ho ! ho ! mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant… Voyons, où vais-je te mettre ? Je sais, il vaut mieux t'envoyer à … SERPENTARD !

Le dernier mot retentit dans la Grande Salle, résonnant longtemps. La table des Serpentards se mit à applaudir, à l'exception de Drago Malefoy et de deux autres élèves massifs assis à côté de lui. Les gens dans la salle semblaient plutôt scandalisés et murmuraient entre eux, même à la table des professeurs. Harry, tandis qu'il retirait le Choixpeau et qu'il allait s'installer à la deuxième table à droite, se sentait déçu. Les Serpentards étaient-ils aussi vicieux qu'on le prétendait ? Il espérait que non. Il s'assit entre deux garçons bruns de 1ère année, à une distance prudente de Malefoy. Il ne restait plus que 3 élèves à répartir. Turpin, Lisa fut envoyée à Serdaigle. Weasley, Ron s'avança, mort de peur. Le Choixpeau, à peine fut-il posé sur sa tête, annonça :

-GRYFFONDOR !

Une lueur d'envie brilla dans le regard de Harry. Si seulement il avait été à sa place ! Harry se reprit : il y a quelques jours, il vivait dans un placard. Ce n'était pas le moment de se plaindre pour une histoire de maison. Zabini, Blaise, le dernier à être réparti, s'installa à la table des Serpentards, non loin de Harry. Albus Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

-Bienvenue à tous ! Avant que le banquet ne commence, je souhaite vous dire quelques mots : Nigaud ! Grasdouble ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Bon appétit !

Quelques Serpentards plus âgés ricanèrent en s'échangeant quelques messes basses. Harry entendit distinctement les mots « sénile » et « vieux débris ». Aussitôt, les tables se couvrirent de victuailles. Gigot, rôti, lardons, gratin, steak, purée, poulets, mijotés et mille autres mets firent saliver Harry. Il commença aussitôt à se servir, remarquant au passage que des bonbons à la menthe trônaient au centre de la table.

Contrairement aux autres tables, les Serpentards ne discutaient pas à voix haute, ils se murmuraient des paroles qu'Harry ne pouvait entendre, ce qui donnait la désagréable impression qu'ils parlaient de lui. Harry tenta bien de parler à quelques élèves, mais aucun ne discuta avec lui plus de quelques phrases. Beaucoup lui demandèrent si sa cicatrice était une vraie. Il ne voyait vraiment pas quel intérêt il y avait à se créer une fausse cicatrice, fût-elle en forme d'éclair et connue dans le monde des sorciers. Le banquet se poursuivit normalement, et Harry mangea comme jamais auparavant. Lorsque tous les plats furent vidés et les assiettes nettoyées jusqu'à la dernière miette, Dumbledore frappa dans ses mains et toutes la vaisselle disparut. Un garçon de 7ème année avec un insigne doré sur la poitrine leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils descendirent plusieurs escaliers, s'enfonçant dans les profondeurs du château. Malgré la présence de nombreuses torches, il semblait à Harry qu'ici, il faisait plus froid et plus sombre. Les escaliers se déplaçaient, tournaient et disparaissaient comme bon leur semblait. Le spectacle était si fascinant que Harry faillit perdre le groupe. Le garçon à l'insigne dorée (qui était le préfet-en-chef de Serpentard) finit par s'arrêter devant une gargouille de pierre et dit :

-Serpent Sanglant.

La gargouille hocha la tête et un pan de mur pivota, laissant apparaître une salle plongée dans une lumière verte. Elle était élégamment meublée, avec de nombreuses tables sculptées et des canapés confortables. Un fantôme inquiétant était debout dans un coin, et il jaugeait les élèves du regard. Le préfet en chef lui lança :

-Bonsoir, Baron sanglant.

-Bonsoir, répondit-il.

Le préfet se tourna vers les élèves et commença son discours :

-Félicitations pour avoir été répartis à Serpentard. Ici, choisissez-bien vos amis, et différenciez-les de vos ennemis. C'est important, gardez ça à l'esprit. Nous vous conseillons de ne pas fréquenter de Sang-de-Bourbe, c'est très mal vu.

Harry se demanda avec curiosité ce qu'était un Sang-de-Bourbe, mais à la façon méprisante dont le préfet avait prononcé ce mot, il se doutait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une politesse.

-Une dernière chose, ajouta-t-il. Cette salle commune est construite sous le lac. Dans les dortoirs, il y a des vitres au plafond. Il arrive que le kraken les brise pendant la nuit. Dans ce cas, quittez immédiatement le dortoir.

Devant les mines effrayées des 1ère années, il éclata de rire.

-Je plaisante, bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il. Bon, il est tard, partez vous coucher.

Harry fila dans le dortoir et se changea. Epuisé, il alla s'allonger dans un des lits à baldaquin moelleux. Au dessus de sa tête il n'y avait qu'un fin voile de soie verte qui le laissait voir le plafond et sa vitre qui donnait directement sur le fond du lac noir. En contemplant ces eaux sombres où passaient parfois des formes tentaculaires, il pensait à Ron, Hermione et même Neville qui dormaient bien loin de là, dans le dortoir des Gryffondor. Harry ne tarda pas à sombrer dans un profond sommeil.


	2. Tensions

Le lendemain, Harry fut réveillé par le Réveil Bavard de Blaise Zabini. Ce réveil chantait la chanson la plus populaire de la semaine selon Sorcière Hebdo (Tes yeux de Vélane, par Alphonse Romentik) avant d'enchaîner sur les nouvelles. Harry fut surpris d'entendre qu'on parlait de lui à la radio des sorciers. Il crut d'abord qu'il rêvait, mais non, le réveil était bien réel et parlait de lui comme d'une célébrité dont on avait envie de connaître les moindre faits et gestes:

-Et cette rentrée pour les élèves de Poudlard n'est pas n'importe laquelle, puisqu'elle marque l'entrée du déjà célèbre Harry Potter dans le monde des sorciers. En effet, après le cruel assassinat de ses parents par Vous-Savez-Qui, Harry fut envoyé chez son oncle et sa tante moldus, sans la moindre connaissance de son statut de sorcier. C'est donc comme n'importe quel né-moldu que Harry Potter a reçu une lettre de convocation à Poudlard. Selon nos sources, il aurait été réparti à Serpentard, à la grande déconvenue de nombreux sorciers. Ses parents étaient en effet tous deux Gryffondor, répartis sans la moindre hésitation du Choixpeau, et en de pareilles circonstances, il est rare de voir un enfant réparti dans une autre maison que celle de ses parents. Tout de suite nous allons passer à la météo, avec notre experte en voyance, Cassandra Vablatsky elle-même! Alors, Mrs Vablatsky...

Mais Harry ne put entendre la suite, car ce fut le moment que choisit Blaise pour émerger de son sommeil et éteindre son Réveil Bavard.

-Ouah, dit Peregrine Derrick, un élève taillé comme une armoire à glace. A peine arrivé à Poudlard et la Sorciémission matinale parle déjà de toi? Eh bien! Je ne serais pas surpris qu'il y aie un article sur toi dans La Gazette du Sorcier!

Harry n'avait pas la moindre envie qu'une gazette écrive un article sur lui, a fortiori après être passé à la radio. Malefoy, furieux que l'attention se soit tournée vers Harry, s'habilla rapidement et sortit du dortoir, suivi de près par les deux garçons massifs de la veille qui furent contraint de mettre leurs capes et chaussures en marchant. Harry décida d'en faire autant et ne tarda pas à s'éclipser. Dans la Grande Salle (qu'il faillit ne pas trouver), le petit déjeuner était servi, et tous les élèves mangeaient joyeusement. Harry s'assit au bout de la table des Serpentards. Tandis qu'il avalait distraitement quelques toasts, le professeur McGonagall passa entre les tables et leur distribua leurs emplois du temps. Harry fut heureux de découvrir qu'il avait encore trois quarts d'heure de libres avant d'entamer son premier cours de Sortilèges. Il se servit de la tarte à la mélasse et se surprit à contempler la table des Gryffondor. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré la décision du Choixpeau. "Il me faudra du temps" se dit Harry. Il remarqua Ron qui avait fini de manger et se dirigeait vers le hall. Il décida de le suivre.

-Salut! lui lança-t-il.

-Oh, salut, répondit Ron, un peu gêné.

-Regarde, on a cours de potion tous les deux, dit Harry en pointant une case de son emploi du temps.

-Oh, vraiment super, marmonna Ron. Ecoute, je dois y aller, j'ai... Euh... Botanique.

-Tu ne veux pas me parler car je suis un Serpentard, c'est ça? demanda Harry avec colère.

-Ecoute, ce n'est pas contre toi, Harry, mais si les autres apprennent que je traîne avec des Serpentards...

-Eh bien, va-donc faire plaisir aux autres et pars, cracha Harry. De toutes façons moi aussi j'ai cours.

Et il courut vers la salle de sortilèges. Arrivé devant, il se sentit bête. Ron était la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais considéré comme un ami, et il y a un instant, il lui avait presque crié dessus. Mais d'un autre côté, le fait que Ron ne veuille pas lui parler... En un sens c'était pire que tous les mauvais coups de Dudley réunis. Chassant ces tristes pensées, il vit une jeune fille blonde assise contre le mur. Elle était plongée dans la lecture du Livre des sorts et enchantements (niveau 1), de Miranda Fauconnette. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et engagea la discussion:

-Salut! Toi aussi, tu es à Serpentard?

La jeune fille leva les yeux de son livre.

-Euh... Je... Oui. Je m'appelle Laura Feynman. Et toi... Enfin, tout le monde te connaît, tu es Harry Potter.

-En effet.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Voyant qu'il se prolongeait, Harry le brisa:

-C'est vrai que tout le monde me connaît? Je veux dire... J'ai été élevé par des Moldus. C'est très nouveau pour moi.

-Je pense que tu es célèbre d'une façon très particulière. En un sens, tu n'as pas fait grand-chose, mais en même temps, tu as libéré tout le monde de Tu-Sais-Qui. Tu es surtout un symbole, un symbole de libération. Tu as détruit le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tout en devenant orphelin. C'est quelque chose qui donne de l'espoir aux sorciers dans les périodes sombres, tout en leur rappelant qu'il y a toujours un prix à payer.

Ils méditèrent quelques instants sur ces paroles. Laura reprit:

-Mais tu sais, je n'en sais pas grand-chose. J'ai plus ou moins reçu une éducation de moldus.

-Vraiment? demanda Harry. Tu as pourtant l'air d'en savoir beaucoup plus que moi sur le monde de la sorcellerie.

-Euh... Mes parents... Mes parents sont sorciers. Mais quand j'ai eu sept ans, ils m'ont placée dans un internat pour moldus. Ecoute, ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on en parle plus tard? Le professeur Flitwick arrive.

En effet, un tout petit homme, une pile de livres sur les bras, s'avançait vers la salle. Il s'arrêta devant la porte.

-L'un de vous deux pourrait-il m'ouvrir la porte? demanda-t-il d'une voix flûtée.

Harry, serviable, se précipita pour permettre au professeur d'entrer. Ce dernier le remercia et l'invita à prendre place.

-Vos camarades ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, précisa-t-il. C'est le premier jour, la plupart des gens se perdent...

Sur ces mots, une douzaine de Serpentards essoufflés entrèrent dans la salle, saluant à peine le professeur Flitwick, et allèrent s'installer dans le fond. Le petit homme soupira, posa la pile de livres derrière son bureau et se hissa dessus avant de commencer son cours. Harry l'apprécia beaucoup, même s'il était tourné vers la théorie. La journée passa très vite, les élèves étaient si suspendus aux lèvres des professeurs qu'ils oubliaient souvent de prendre des notes. Malheureusement, une crainte de Harry s'avéra fondée: il avait beaucoup de retard par rapport aux autres élèves. Il crut comprendre que la plupart provenaient de grandes familles de sorciers qui n'avaient pas connu de moldus depuis des générations. Il se promit de travailler dur pour rattraper tout cela. Tandis qu'il rentrait à la Salle Commune il croisa (ou plus exactement percuta) Hagrid, qui tenait d'énormes blaireaux morts dans ses mains.

-Harry! s'exclama-t-il! Comment vas-tu, mon garçon?

Puis sans attendre se réponse, il ajouta à voix basse:

-Sale décision du Choixpeau, n'est-ce-pas? Mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu es quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu es quelqu'un de très bien, Harry, j'en suis certain. Mais méfies-toi des Serpentards. Certains ne sont vraiment pas fréquentables. Si tu as un problème, viens prendre le thé dans ma cabane.

Et il repartit sans un mot de plus. Ces paroles rassurèrent Harry. Savoir qu'il y a quelqu'un sur qui on peut compter dans un environnement inconnu, presque un ami, le comblait de joie. Il fit un détour par la bibliothèque pour emprunter quelques ouvrages sur la magie. Et même le visage furieux de Mme Pince qui lui faisait remarquer que "Ce n'était pas une heure pour emprunter des livres" ne parvint pas à atténuer cette euphorie. Mais une mauvaise surprise l'attendait dans le dortoir. Son lit avait été défait, sa valise ouverte et ses affaires jonchaient le sol. Sur ses rideaux, quelqu'un avait marqué en lettres rouges: POTTER LE FAUX SERPENTARD. Harry vit Drago Malefoy ricaner, il en déduit que c'était lui le responsable. Les larmes aux yeux, il commença à ramasser ses affaires et à les ranger dans sa valise. Aucun autre Serpentard ne proposa de l'aider. Au pire ils gloussaient en le montrant du doigt, au mieux ils l'ignoraient. Harry s'endormit en imaginant la meilleure vengeance possible et rêva qu'il l'écrasait sous une pile de livres.

Le lendemain, les choses ne s'améliorèrent pas. La plupart des autres élèves faisaient de leur mieux pour l'éviter soigneusement. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Mais à l'évidence, il n'avait rien fait: il était simplement Serpentard. Cela suffisait pour être rejeté des élèves des autres maisons. Mais sa propre maison, elle, ne le considérait pas comme un des leurs. Peut-être parce qu'il était le fils de deux Gryffondors, peut-être parce qu'il avait détruit Voldemort, ou parce qu'il avait grandi chez les moldus, sûrement pour tout cela à la fois. Harry ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il voulait. La veille, il était embarrassé de sa célébrité et souhaitait que les gens arrêtent de se retourner sur son passage pour quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait. Aujourd'hui, il cherchait désespérément un prétexte pour que quelqu'un accepte de lui parler. Même Laura avait mystérieusement disparu. Il ne la vit que durant le déjeuner. Harry, attablé seul, mangeait un rôti en ruminant ses problèmes. Il faillit crier quand Laura, arrivée discrètement dans son dos, lui toucha l'épaule.

-Laura! s'écria-t-il. Tu aurais pu me prévenir!

-Désolée, répondit-elle à voix basse. Tu sais, j'ai appris ce qui s'était passé hier soir. J'ai vécu ça pendant des années. Je comprends ce qui t'arrives. Surtout, n'essaies pas de répliquer, et fais-toi discret. Très discret. Il y a quelqu'un qui s'amuse à répandre des rumeurs sur toi, et elles vont bon train. Je vais essayer de t'aider.

-Je... Quoi? Mais qui pourrait vouloir répandre des rumeurs sur moi?

En posant cette question, Harry devina immédiatement la réponse. Drago Malefoy à coup sûr.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Je sais précisément qui fait ça. Mais, dit-il en se remémorant son absence, où étais-tu ce matin?

-Ce matin? En cours avec toi, bien sûr!

-En... Cours? Je ne t'ai pas vue de la matinée!

-Sois plus attentif. Je vais devoir retourner à la bibliotèque, mais surtout, rappelles-toi mes conseils.

Et elle partit sans rien ajouter. Harry était presque sûr qu'elle cachait quelque chose. Si elle avait été en cours avec lui, il l'aurait vue, non? Et pourquoi devait elle retourner à la bibliothèque? Harry ne la revit pas en cours de métamorphose. Pas plus qu'en botanique. Ni en histoire de la magie. C'était plus qu'inquiétant. Harry regarda son emploi du temps. Le cours suivant était un cours de potion. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour s'excuser auprès de Ron. Mais son coeur se serra: Et si Ron ne voulait définitivement plus lui parler? Les jambes tremblantes, il descendit les escaliers qui menaient à la salle des potions. Un petit groupe de Gryffondors était déjà présent. Harry reconnut Ron et Hermione, mais nota également l'abscence de Neville Longdubat.

-Ron! lanca-t-il. Je peux te parler un instant?

Ron s'écarta de son groupe et vint se placer à côté de Harry.

-Je voulais juste te dire pardon. Désolé de m'être comporté comme un idiot. Est-ce que... Tu accepterais de me parler à nouveau?

-C'est moi qui m'excuse. Tu n'as pas choisi ta maison, n'est-ce pas? Tu n'y peux rien si tu es Serpentard... En revanche...

Il regarda autour de lui avant de continuer à voix plus basse:

-C'est vrai ce qu'on dit? Quand Tu-Sais-Qui t'a attaqué, il a laissé une partie de sa personnalité dans ta cicatrice? Et que c'est pour cela que tu es à Serpentard?

-Quoi? Mais... Je n'ai pas la personnalité de Voldemort!

-Chut! lui intima Ron. Ne prononce pas son nom! Mais c'est bien ce que je me disais. Ce ne sont que des histoires. Le problème, c'est que tout le monde y croit... Ainsi qu'à des tas d'autres. En une journée, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais la capacité de te transformer en serpent, que tu es un sorcier très expérimenté et que tu faisais semblant de ne rien savoir pour nous tuer dans notre sommeil, que tu avais tué toi-même tes parents et Tu-Sais-Qui, et bien d'autres encore. Tout le monde pense que tu es un genre de créature maléfique. Ne te laisses pas faire. Je suis sûr que tu es juste un garçon normal. Oh, non, le cours a déjà commencé...

Tout les autres élèves étaient déjà rentrés dans le cachot moite qui leur servait de salle de classe. Lorsqu'il passèrent la porte, un sourire mauvais se dessina sur le visage de Rogue.

-Mr Weasley... Ne pensez-vous pas qu'arriver à l'heure nous permettrait de commencer l'année dans de meilleures conditions? Votre ponctualité déplorable coûtera 10 points à Gryffondor. Allez vous asseoir. Vous aussi, Potter.

Harry resta pantois devant cette injustice.

-Vous m'avez entendu, Potter? rugit-il. A votre place!

-Mais, monsieur... Je suis arrivé tout aussi en retard que Ron...

-Une objection, Potter? Vous irez vous plaindre en retenue. Et maintenant, allez vous asseoir.

Ne voulant pas s'attirer plus d'ennuis Harry s'assit et sortit son nécessaire à potions (un peu abîmé, faute d'avoir été jeté sur le sol la veille). Durant tout le cours, Rogue s'ingénia à humilier Harry en lui posant des questions qu'il ne comprenait même pas. Sous divers prétextes, il enleva au total 60 points à Gryffondor, et en donna 20 aux Serpentards, qui pourtant avaient une attitude déplorable. Ce traitement de faveur rendait Harry furieux, mais n'osait faire la moindre remarque à Rogue, de peur qu'il ne se déchaîne sur lui. Ce cours parut interminable. Il laissa son esprit vagabonder un instant, et se remémora le conseil du préfet des Serpentards: Différenciez vos amis de vos ennemis. Hagrid et Ron étaient ses amis. Hermione? Elle ne s'était pas montrée très désagréable lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré dans la train. Mais peut-être avait-elle entendu les rumeurs et choisi d'y croire? Quant à Laura Feynman... Elle était sympathique. Mais où passait-elle donc durant les heures de cours? Beaucoup de mystère planait autour de cette fille. Mais Harry ne put continuer ses réflexions: il fut interrompu par le professeur Rogue:

-Mr Potter se donnerait-il la peine de descendre un instant de ses sphères pour remarquer que le cours est terminé?

Harry rougit et s'empressa de ranger ses affaires. Il avait subi pendant des années le mépris des Dursley, puis celui des autres élèves, et maintenant celui de Rogue. Finirait-il un jour d'être méprisé?


	3. Le secret de Laura

Deux jours plus tard, Harry prit une décision. Il fallait qu'il aille voir Hagrid pour prendre le thé. Il n'avait personne d'autre à qui exposer tous ses problèmes: Ron semblait, malgré leur réconciliation, semblait de plus en plus distant, quant à Laura, il ne la voyait qu'à de rares moments, où elle arrivait et repartait rapidement en prétextant devoir aller à la bibliothèque. Le soir, il sortit du château et se dirigea vers la petite cabane qui servait de maison à Hagrid. Il se demandait comment quelqu'un de si grand pouvait vivre dans une si petite cabane. Il toqua 3 fois et attendit. Hagrid, surpris, vint lui ouvrir:

-Harry! Je ne t'attendais pas! Viens t'asseoir! Je vais faire du thé.

-Merci Hagrid, répondit poliment Harry.

-Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici, mon garçon?

-Je... voulais vous parler de quelques problèmes.

Il commença alors à parler . Il parla des gens qui l'évitaient, des rumeurs, de Drago Malefoy, de ses affaires étalées sur le sol, de Ron qui ne lui parlait plus beaucoup, de Laura, qui semblait être une amie mais qui n'était pas là alors qu'il avait besoin d'elle, de Rogue qui s'acharnait sur lui, de ses difficultés scolaires, de ses espoirs lorsqu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, qu'il avait pensé que tout serait différent, que tout serait meilleur. Hagrid l'écouta attentivement, sans dire un mot. Il lui tendit un mouchoir lorsqu'il vit qu'Harry était en larmes. Longtemps après, lorsque le flot de paroles d'Harry se fut tari, il commença à parler.

-Tu sais, je n'étais pas non plus très apprécié lorsque j'étais un enfant. Je préférais mes animaux aux autres êtres humains. J'élevais des loup-garous sous mon lit et une acromentule dans mon placard. Au départ, je fus juste l'objet de moquerie et je fus rejeté. Mais un jour, une élève a été retrouvée morte dans les toilettes. Dans toute l'école, il y avait des rumeurs qui racontaient qu'une bête était sortie d'une chambre secrète et allait tuer tout le monde. Un garçon, Tom Jedusor, accusait Aragog, mon Acromentule. Tu te rends compte ? Aragog, qui n'aurait pas fait de mal à un pinçon ! Mais c'était ma voix contre la sienne, et on l'a cru. Alors on m'a... Renvoyé. On a cassé ma baguette et on m'a gentiment demandé de partir. Bien sûr, Dumbledore s'y est opposé, mais il n'était que professeur à cette époque et il n'a rien pu faire. Mais ça n'a pas d'importance. Car les enfants qui me rejetaient n'ont pas bien tourné. En particulier ce garçon, Tom Jedusor. Il est devenu... Tu-Sais-Qui.

-Vous avez été à Poudlard en même temps que Vol... Vous-Savez-Qui ?

-Oh, oui. Un sale type, mais brillant, indubitablement. Mais regarde aujourd'hui ! Je suis devenu un honnête garde-chasse, et je vaux infiniment mieux que lui. Alors Harry, ne te laisse pas décourager, et montre-leur ce que tu vaux.

-Merci Hagrid. Je... Je me sens mieux maintenant.

Harry de leva, s'apprêtant à partir, lorsqu'une question lui passa par la tête :

-Hagrid, qu'est-ce qu'une acromentule, exactement ?

Le garde-chasse parut ennuyé.

-C'est une longue histoire. Il se fait tard, tu devrais rentrer avant la tombée de la nuit. Bonsoir, Harry.

-Bonsoir, Hagrid.

C'est le cœur léger que Harry repartit vers les sombres cachots de Poudlard. Parler et écouter Hagrid lui avait fait beaucoup de bien. En chemin il croisa Laura, qui sortait silencieusement d'une ancienne geôle. Harry fronça les sourcils et lui lança :

-Que fais-tu là à une heure pareille ?

Laura sursauta. Elle n'avait pas soupçonné la présence d'Harry.

-Je... Je me suis... Perdue, balbutia-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Je ne crois pas, répondit durement Harry. Je pense que tu mens, et que tu caches quelque chose. Jusqu'ici je t'ai considérée comme une amie, mais j'en ai plus qu'assez. Explique-moi ce qui se passe.

Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Encore une fois, il se conduisait en parfait idiot avec un de ses rares amis. Mais sa patience était à bout, et les mensonges de Laura étaient évidents. Le temps des explications était venu. Elle parut terriblement gênée, et se mit à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre. Finalement, elle releva la tête, le prit par un bras et l'emmena vers une ancienne salle couverte de tableaux vides.

-Tu as le droit de connaître la vérité, lui saches que ce que je viens de dire, je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Tu dois me promettre de garder le secret.

-Je te le promets, lui assura Harry sur le même ton.

-Merci. Tout d'abord, il faut que je te parle de mes parents. Ils font partie des sombres familles de sorciers, celles de sang pur.

Surprenant le regard interrogateur de Harry, elle s'expliqua :

-Certains sorciers trouvent les moldus et les nés-moldus « impurs ». Et ils s'interdisent de les fréquenter. Ils se vantent que leurs familles ne contiennent pas un seul moldu ou Cracmol. De ce que j'en sais, c'est toujours faux. Mais les gens ne s'amusent pas à aller fouiller leurs arbres généalogiques.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ce sont souvent des familles de mages noirs. Et même parfois des Mangemorts, les partisans de Tu-Sais-Qui. Mes parents n'en étaient pas, mais ils en connaissaient beaucoup et disaient souvent qu'ils rejoindraient le Seigneur des Ténèbres si la guerre continuait. Ma naissance les a prodigieusement agacés. Ils pensaient que les enfants étaient rapidement autonomes et qu'ils appliquaient tout ce qu'on leur disait à la lettre sans poser de questions. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. S'occuper de moi leur prenait du temps. Ils finirent par me placer dans un internat moldu. Ce ne fut pas facile. Les autres enfants ont rapidement compris que j'étais... différente. Et ça ne leur a pas plu. Ils ont commencé à me rejeter et à me maltraiter. Au départ, j'ai essayé d'être la plus discrète possible. Mais ça n'était pas une solution au long terme. Et c'est là que j'ai découvert... Que j'étais une métamorphomage.

Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot dans un murmure. Harry eut peur d'avoir mal entendu. Il lui semblait que c'était un passage clé du récit de Laura.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un... Métamorphomage ? Demanda-t-il.

-Inutile de t'expliquer. Mieux vaut te montrer.

Et soudain , la jeune fille se transforma. Ses cheveux blonds qui lui couvraient à peine la nuque poussèrent jusqu'au bas de son dos et devinrent d'un noir de jais. Ses yeux d'un bleu profond s'agrandirent et prirent une teinte vert émeraude. Son visage devint devint moins enfantin et rond, plus déterminé. En un instant, la Laura que connaissait Harry devint tout autre.

-Tu vois ? Je change d'apparence à volonté. Alors j'ai utilisé cette capacité pour faire disparaître l'élève qu'ils avaient maltraitée. Du jour au lendemain, une autre fille arriva au pensionnat. Mais même sous ce déguisement, quelques années après, on devina que je n'étais pas normale. J'ai dû me créer de nouvelles identités à plusieurs reprises. Ce fut risqué. Je craignais sans cesse que l'on découvre la supercherie. Quand j'ai reçu ma lettre, j'avais vraiment peur. Étant une sorcière, je ne pouvais pas continuer à recevoir une éducation de moldue. Mais est-ce que l'on allait m'accueillir comme une des leurs ? Alors j'ai décidé d'utiliser quelques-unes de mes apparences pour les alterner entre les endroits où j'allais. Dans les couloirs, je suis Laura Feynman. A la bibliothèque, j'utilise cette apparence. Pour la grande Salle et la salle commune, encore une autre. Et enfin, une dernière pour aller en cours.

Laura se transforma à nouveau. Cette fois-ci-elle devint une élève plus large et trapue, à la figure constellée de boutons, que Harry avait déjà vu de nombreuses fois en cherchant Laura dans les salles de classe.

-De cette manière, si une de mes apparences se fait rejeter, je ne l'utiliserai plus, et je répandrai la rumeur avec les autres que j'ai été renvoyée. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête. Cela faisait beaucoup d'informations d'un coup. Une foule de question se pressait dans sa tête, mais la plupart concernait les pouvoirs de Laura, et il les jugea indiscrètes. Il se décida à en poser une seule :

-Est-ce que Laura Feynman est ton vrai nom ? Ou un nom de tes multiples apparences ?

-Ce n'est pas mon vrai nom. Mais c'est celui que je préfère. Ça t'ennuie de m'appeler comme ça ?

Laura prit le silence de Harry pour un non. Elle le fit sortir de cette salle désaffectée pour le conduire à la salle commune des Serpentards. Par chance, elle était vide. Ils décidèrent de s'asseoir un instant pour discuter de leurs passés. Laura parla de ses parents, de leur manoir qui regorgeait de sombres secrets, du pensionnat, de ses tentatives de cacher ses pouvoirs. Elle parla aussi des Gazettes du Sorcier envoyées par ses parents, qu'elle lisait en secret et qu'elle brûlait soigneusement lorsqu'elle avait fini. Elle partagea ses craintes de perdre sa personnalité, de ne plus se retrouver à travers tous ces déguisements. Harry raconta aussi son enfance, caché dans un placard, à toujours envier Dudley. Laura expliqua le monde des sorciers à Harry, du moins ce qu'elle en avait appris à travers son précieux journal. Ils plaisantèrent et rirent jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Laura, oubliant la prudence, se permit de prendre le visage du professeur Rogue pour se lancer dans une imitation hilarante.  
La fatigue ne pouvait les arrêter, ils auraient pu rester là toute la nuit, à s'écouter et se regarder dans les yeux. Seul le Baron Sanglant, surgissant à un moment inattendu, parvint à les interrompre. Sous ses vociférations et ses menaces, ils remontèrent à toute vitesse dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. En s'endormant, Harry réalisé qu'il ne s'était jamais senti aussi heureux ni aussi fort. Les rumeurs, le rejet ne semblaient plus si terribles maintenant qu'il avait Hagrid et Laura à ses côtés. Et depuis ce jour, Harry et Laura devinrent inséparables.


	4. Un nouvel attrapeur

_Coucou, c'est le retour de Harry Potter Version Serpentard! Non, cette FanFiction n'est pas "morte", j'ai juste eu beaucoup de choses à faire ces derniers temps et je ne pensais pas forcément à uploader des chapitres. Mais désormais, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines, c'est promis._

 _Mais attention, ce chapitre est particulier car l'aventure prend un tournant... La FanFiction sera désormais écrite en collaboration!_

 _Ce chapitre a été écrit par un ami avec qui je vais collaborer pour écrire._

 _Bonne lecture!_

La routine des cours commençait à s'installer lorsque Harry vit son premier cours de vol sur son emploi du temps qui se modifiait magiquement chaque semaine. Il aurait lieu le mardi suivant, en début d'après-midi. Harry avait fini par s'habituer aux moqueries et ne prêtait plus attention aux différentes rumeurs qui couraient sur lui. Il espérait ainsi que leur instigateur finirait par se lasser, comme les premières années de Serpentard commençaient aussi à se lasser d'accabler Harry d'insultes et préféraient l'ignorer.

Cela convenait très bien à Harry qui de son côté prenait peu à peu goût à la vie à Poudlard. Son amitié avec Laura, l'aidait aussi à supporter la solitude de sa vie. Il aimait tous ses cours, mis à part peut-être ceux de l'ennuyeux professeur Binns qui avait un don pour rendre insipide l'histoire de la magie, et aussi ceux du perfide professeur Rogue qui continuait à prendre un malin plaisir à le punir mais qui n'enlevait jamais de points à Serpentard. Harry ne savait toujours pas pourquoi Rogue le détestait tant. Mais son ignorance du monde magique par rapport aux autres élèves continuait à l'handicaper, et ses résultats s'en faisaient ressentir.

Ce fut donc avec bonne humeur et entrain qu'Harry se dirigea avec les élèves de sa maison et les Gryffondors vers le cours qui aurait lieu dans la cour près du parc. Il marchait à côté de Laura qui attendait avec moins d'envie le cours de balai. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une natte derrière sa tête. La veille au soir, Malfoy avait raconté aux élèves de son dortoir ses prouesses aériennes et leur avait parlé de son talent pour le Quidditch, le sport des sorciers. Même si il n'en croyait rien, Harry avait un grand désir de faire ses preuves. Ce fut Mme Bibine, une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années, a l'air énergique qui les accueillit :

-Bonjour à tous! Je suis Madame Bibine et je serai votre instructrice de vol. J'arbitrerai aussi les matches de Quidditch cette année. Maintenant, placez-vous tous à gauche d'un balai, tendez la main droite devant vous et dites "debout" d'une voix ferme.»

Les élèves obtempérèrent et Harry fut agréablement surpris de voir son balai décoller pour atterrir dans sa main dès qu'il prononça le mot "debout". Malefoy y parvint lors de son deuxième essai. Après cinq minutes, tous les élèves avaient un balai dans leur main.

-Très bien, très bien, déclara madame Bibine, enfourchez votre balai et à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnerez un bon coup de talon sur le sol

et vous vous éleverez de cinq mètres. Puis, termina-t-elle, vous atterrirez doucement.

Soudain, un élève s'envola. C'était Neville, l'imbécile qui avait perdu son crapaud dans le train et qui avait plus sa place à Poufsouffle qu'à Gryffondor. Il avait perdu le contrôle de son balai et s'élevait de plus en plus. Madame Bibine ne savait plus quoi faire car les hurlements qu'elle lançait sur Neville ne semblaient pas avoir d'effet. Inévitablement, Neville qui peinait à se maintenir sur son balai bascula et tomba. Tous les élèves s'écartèrent tandis que le malheureux piquait vers le sol. Il atterrit avec un craquement sinistre. Son poignet était cassé et Madame Bibine l'emmena immédiatement à l'infirmerie en leur ordonnant de rester sages.

Quelle déveine, pour une fois qu'Harry semblait doué pour une discipline. Un groupe s'était formé autour de Drago Malfoy qui tenait dans sa main un objet sphérique.

-Regardez, ricana-t-il, Londubat a perdu son Rapeltout, je vais le laisser à un endroit où il pourra le trouver, en haut d'un arbre par exemple.

-Donne-le-moi, Malefoy.

Ron avait fait un pas en avant et tendait la main vers Malefoy.

-Donne-moi ce Rapeltout, j'irai voir Neville ce soir pour lui rendre.

Un cercle s'était formé autour des deux élèves. Malfoy enfourcha son balai, s'éleva et claironna:

-Si tu le veux, il faudra que tu ailles le chercher.

Ron semblait moins déterminé. Il enfourcha maladroitement son balai et décolla. Cela n'impressionna pas Malfoy qui partit d'un grand éclat de rire. Soudain, il se pencha et se jeta sur Ron. Le jeune Gryffondor tenta d'esquiver la charge du Serpentard mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba de son balai. Par miracle, il parvint à se rattraper d'une main. Harry hésita. Mme Bibine leur avait ordonné de ne pas bouger, mais le temps qu'elle revienne de l'infirmerie… Il enfourcha à son tour son balai et se précipita au secours de son ami. En quelques secondes, il fut sous Ron:

-Ecarte les jambes et laisse toi tomber, cria Harry

-Tu es fou! Je vais tomber!

-Mais non! Je vais te rattraper. Allez Ron, saute derrière moi.

Ron parut hésiter mais ses doigts commençaient à fatiguer, il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Il se lâcha. Peut-être était-ce parce que Harry n'était pas au bon endroit, ou parce que Ron avait sauté trop en arrière, quoi qu'il en soit, Ron n'atterrit pas derrière Harry et chuta vers le sol. Harry étouffa un juron et partit en piqué.Harry risquait de s'écraser par terre à cette vitesse, mais il n'arrivait pas à rattrapper Ron. Le sol se rapprochait vite, trop vite.

-Molliare!

Hermione et Laura avaient toutes les deux sorti leurs baguettes et les deux garçons furent suspendus comme par une corde à un centimètre du gazon pendant une seconde. Ensuite, ils tombèrent au sol plutôt violemment. Cette suite d'évènements s'était déroulée en moins d'une minute. Malefoy avait un sourire sardonique.

-Alors les mauviettes, ricana-t-il, on est tombé de son balai?

-Au Quidditch, tu n'as pas appris à regarder derrière toi, Drago? interrogea ironiquement Harry.

Le sourire de Malfoy se figea sur son visage. Il se retourna lentement. Le balai de Ron, privé de cavalier, fonçait dans sa direction. Drago tenta de l'éviter, mais il était trop tard, le balai rebondit comiquement sur le front de Malefoy qui s'effondra, inanimé, au sol. Madame Bibine arriva. Lorsqu'elle vit Drago au sol, elle exigea des explications.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Ce fut Laura qui répondit:

-Madame, Drago a voulu nous montrer son talent en Quidditch mais il est tombé.

-Mais quel idiot, marmonna la professeur. Je vais devoir l'amener aussi à l'infirmerie.

Ses yeux jaunes et scrutateurs se levèrent avant de se poser sur les élèves, probablement à la recherche de volontaires pour emmener Drago. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant sur Harry.

-Mr Potter?

-Oui?

-Vous m'avez l'air bien débraillé. Votre robe est froissée, et vos cheveux sont encore plus ébouriffés qu'au début du cours. Vous aussi, Mr. Weasley. J'enseigne le Vol depuis de nombreuses années à Poudlard, je sais reconnaître des débutants qui viennent d'avoir un accident de balai.

Harry et Ron regardèrent leurs chaussures, penauds. Ils avaient crus qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans aucune punition, mais le ton de leur professeur indiquait clairement les ennuis. Laura s'avança et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

-Voyons, Harry, il n'y a aucune raison d'être gêné pour ce que tu as fait!

-Et qu'est-ce que Mr Potter a fait? aboya Mme Bibine, agacée par ce cours bien trop tumultueux à son goût.

-Drago volait vraiment haut, Harry a pris peur pour lui. Ron et lui ont réfléchi, puis en voyant Drago qui commençait à perdre l'équilibre, ils se sont envolés à son secours en nous demandant, à moi et à Hermione, de jeter des sortilèges de Coussinage si cela tournait mal. Ils ont été très courageux. Mais le balai de Harry n'a pas tenu le coup lorsque Drago est tombé dessus et il s'est mis à tomber lui aussi. Nos sortilèges n'étaient pas assez puissants pour empêcher Malefoy de tomber dans les pommes.

Mme Bibine se radoucit.

-C'est très bien, Harry, commenta-t-elle. Il faut toujours avoir ce genre de réflexes lorsqu'on manie un balai. Je me rappelle lors de cette coupe du monde, en 86, la chute brutale de cet Irlandais… Et le gardien, qui restait planté là comme un chêne… Heureusement que ce batteur roumain était là!

Elle finit par s'extraire de ses souvenirs pour se concentrer sur la situation.

-Vous dites que Mr. Potter a rattrapé un élève en chute? Alors qu'il n'est jamais monté sur un balai? Je crois que l'on a enfin trouvé un remplaçant à Terrence Higgs… Vous pouvez me faire une petite démonstration de vos aptitudes? Oh, non, pardon, j'oubliais…

Elle désigna Crabbe et Goyle du doigt.

-Vous deux! Emmenez Mr. Malefoy à l'infirmerie. Pas de protestation!

Harry enfourcha son balai tandis que Goyle plaçait Malefoy sur son épaule. D'un coup de talon, il s'éleva dans les airs. Il continua à monter, jusqu'à 10 mètres d'altitude. Puis il commença à faire des vrilles et des loopings. Son balai mettait un certain temps à répondre à des impulsions, mais c'était grisant de tourbillonner en sentant le vent dans ses oreilles. Après de nombreuses acrobaties, il acheva sa course en faisant un piqué vers le sol. Cette fois-ci, il n'était plus nécessaire de rattrapper Ron, mais il décider d'aller à la même vitesse tout de même. Cette fois-ci, il savait qu'il pouvait y arriver. Le sol se rapprochait à toute allure, les visages des élèves inquiets devenaient de plus en plus nets. A dernier moment, Harry se redressa, arrêtant sa course. Comme le sortilège de freinage de son balai n'était pas très bon, ses pieds touchèrent tout de même le sol. Il fut accueilli par les applaudissements de tout le monde, professeur y compris.

-Félicitation, Mr. Potter! Vous feriez un excellent attrappeur! Je pense que je me dois de distribuer quelques points… Pour l'imprudence et l'arrogance de Mr. Malefoy, je retire 10 points à Serpentard. Pour le courage et les compétences de Mr. Potter, j'ajoute 15 points à Serpentard, et 10 points à Gryffondor pour Mr. Weasley qui a le mérite d'avoir essayé de secourir Mr. Malefoy. J'ajoute également quinze points aux deux maisons de Mrs. Granger et Mrs. Bulstrode, pour leur maîtrise du sortilège de Coussinage en première année. Je suis vraiment désolée, mais le cours est terminé. Vous pourrez vous exercer au prochain cours. Oh, Mr. Potter, restez un peu, je vous prie.

Alors que les autres s'en allaient, Harry fut contraint d'attendre.

-Voyez-vous, l'attrappeur actuel de Serpentard, Terrence Higgs, a voulu arrêter le Quidditch pour avoir le temps de réviser ses BUSE. Mais nous n'avons pas trouvé de joueur à sa hauteur. Nous avons dû le convaincre de rester au moins pour un an. Mais vous, vous seriez un remplaçant parfait!

-Je vais jouer au Qu… Quidditch c'est ça? Avec les Serpentards? demanda Harry avec espoir.

-Pas si vite! Je connais bien les élèves de votre maison, si je confie ce poste à un première année il va y avoir des émeutes. Non, je vais faire passer des sélections samedi prochain, mais je ne doute pas que vous en sortirez gagnant! Allez filez maintenant, vous allez être en retard.

Après avoir pris congé de l'instructrice, Harry rattrapa Laura qui marchait aux côtés de Ron et d'Hermione.

-Merci beaucoup les filles, vous nous avez sauvé la vie, déclara Harry. Et en prime, on a gagné beaucoup de points.

-Oui merci beaucoup, approuva Ron, et merci aussi à toi Harry.

-C'est normal. Et, quand tu iras voir Neville ce soir, tu lui donneras ça.

Ron resta ébahi. Harry avait sorti de sa poche le Rapelltout. Le jeune Gryffondor le prit maladroitement et demanda:

-Comment as-tu eu ça? Tu n'as pas approché de Malefoy et je ne t'ai pas quitté des yeux!

-C'est très simple, répondit Harry. Lorsque Drago est tombé, le Rappeltout est sorti de sa poche et pendant que Laura parlait à Bibine, je n'ai eu qu'à le ramasser.

-Brillant, vraiment brillant, le félicita Hermione.

Trop occupé à la remercier, Harry ne vit pas les regards noirs que jetèrent respectivement Ron et Laura à Harry et Hermione.

-Et toi Millicent, dit Hermione en pointant un doigt accusateur sur Laura, tu as menti à un professeur! Effrontément! Nous avons gagné des

points pour des actions que nous n'avons pas faites!

Harry et Ron s'interposèrent entre les deux filles.

-Hermione, laisse-la tranquille, dit Ron. Elle nous a évité des ennuis tout de même!

-Tu veux aller voir Mme Bibine et tout lui expliquer, pour faire perdre 150 points à Gryffondor? demanda Harry.

-Cent cinquante points? répéta Hermione.

-Oui, c'est probablement ce que Mme Bibine vous infligera lorsqu'elle apprendra qu'on lui a menti.

Hermione se contenta de serrer les lèvres. Elle ne pouvait supporter l'idée de faire perdre autant de points à sa maison. C'était plus que tout

ce qu'elle avait gagné depuis le début de l'année. Désireux de parler seul à seul avec Laura, Harry dit aux deux Gryffondor:

-On a un cours de métamorphose, et le professeur Mc. Gonagall est très stricte sur les horaires. On se voit ce soir, au dîner!

Une fois en tête-à-tête, Harry lui demanda:

-Mme Bibine t'a appelée Mrs. Bulstrode, et Hermione, Millicent. C'est ça ton vrai nom? Millicent Bulstrode?

-Non. J'ai eu un entretien avec Dumbledore. Avant de commencer l'année. J'avais honte de porter mon vrai nom. Alors il m'a permis de prendre une fausse identité. J'aime bien Millicent Bulstrode. Ca colle bien avec cette apparence de brute. Et les autres me laissent tranquille. Les Bulstrode sont une famille de sang pur. Je suppose qu'ils ne seraient pas ravis d'apprendre que la fille qu'ils n'ont jamais eu est scolarisée à Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, ils n'en ont pas la moindre idée.

-Et comment Hermione connaît-elle ce nom?

-Nous avons parlé ensemble, une fois, à la bibliothèque. C'est probablement la seule personne qui y va aussi souvent que moi. L'ironie de tout ça, c'est que ni moi, ni elle ne sommes des Serdaigles.

-Mais à la bibliothèque, tu n'as pas l'apparence de… Millicent!

-Non, mais j'ai lu quelque chose dans un livre moldu. Dire du mal d'une personne aide à tisser des liens. J'ai donc amené le sujet sur Millicent. Et à cette occasion, Hermione a appris son nom.

Harry ne dit rien, admiratif. Laura était prête à dire du mal sur elle-même pour manipuler les gens. Elle était vraiment... Redoutable.


End file.
